When It Was Me
by liler91
Summary: Lilly and Jake are jealous. Oliver and Miley are mad. Lilly and Jake get even. Bittersweet Lollie. [it will end up as lollie and make in the end] there's also xgagx the OTHER ship and fake lake xend gagx
1. When it Was Me

**a/n-alright so this story probably isnt gonna make any sense to you guys. it only makes sense to me cuz its based off what happened to me, so sorry if its really confusing. this is a one-shot, but i might continue it if i find the time. for now though, it's a one-shot. pretty stupid, but i missed posting stuff, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer:** **i dont own anything except the plot/ideas, and i def. don't own "When it was Me" by Paula DeAnda.**

When it Was Me

I love Miley, I really do. She's been my best friend since she moved her, and I know she'll always be here for me. But last week, I found out that during a movie night that I wasn't able to attend, she and Oliver made out. Yeah, I was shocked too. He's liked her for at least two and a half years, maybe three. Probably ever since she moved here. But I've liked Oliver for three years, too. Sure, he doesn't know that. And maybe if I had the guts to tell him, or Miley, then they wouldn't have made out. So I guess you could say I've been a little frustrated and disappointed about it. And insanely jealous.

_Ooh. Nooo. __Yeah, yeah._

_She's got green eyes, and she's 5'5'', long brown hair all down her back._

_Cadillac truck, so the hell what, what's so special about that?_

_She used to model, she's done some acting, and she weighs a buck '05._

_And I guess that she's alright, if perfection's what you like._

Honestly, why does Miley have everything? I love her, but I think I deserve something good too, right? I mean, I'm a good person. I'm funny, right? So how come I've only had two relationships, one lasting only four days and one two weeks and five days? And the only kisses I've had? A couple, but they were truth or dare/spin the bottle lip-pecks. It's not like anyone in the circle actually wanted to kiss me. And yeah, I made out with some guy on a dare at Becca's party, but again, we didn't like each other. So as far as _real_ boyfriends and _real_ kisses go, I've had none. Miley, well…she's had more than a few. But she's perfect. She's Hannah Montana. She's the prettiest girl in school; perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect everything. How can I compare to Hannah Montana, pop sensation?

_Ooh, ooh. And I'm not jealous, no I'm not._

_Ooh, ooh. I just want everything she's got._

_Ooh, ooh. You look at her so amazed._

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

Was there actually a time when Oliver liked me? Honestly, I thought he did. I mean, I don't think you realize how much we flirt. And he treats me differently than all the other girls in school, besides Miley that is. When Miley's not with us, he's all over me. And this is not something I would lie about. I guess I was wrong though.

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything, I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

Before Miley moved here, I was his favorite person. But now…Well, I guess I'll always come in second to her.

_And now you don't feel the same._

_I remember you would shiver every time I said your name._

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes._

_Now you don't care I'm alive, how did we let the fire die?_

Ok, so maybe he never shivered when I said his name. But he actually paid attention to me. I guess he still does when Miley's not in the room. Heaven forbid he let her see him flirting with me. I used to have dreams about Oliver and I getting together. Now, I have almost nightmares about him and Miley going out, and me being left in the dust.

_Ooh, ooh. And I'm not jealous, no I'm not._

_Ooh, ooh. I just want everything she's got._

_Ooh, ooh. You look at her so amazed._

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

A week before the Miley/Oliver make-out fest, he and I were hanging out alone. I knew he liked Miley, everyone knew. But for some reason I thought things were changing. When we were little, he told me I was his favorite girl. I wish he still thought that. And last month, he told me that my eyes were so pretty they looked like I was wearing contacts, and at the time I wasn't wearing them. So I really thought that his feelings might have been changing. Turns out the next day he texted Miley and told her that he was so nervous around her because she was so pretty. She wasn't feeling the same way though-she was in a "sticky situation" with Jake. So I thought I had nothing to worry about. Miley had never shown the same feelings for Oliver that he had shown for her. Why would she decide to know?

_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything, I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

_That made you smile (me)_

_That made you laugh._

_Me that made you happier than you have ever been._

_Oh me, that was your world (me)_

_Your perfect girl._

_Nothing about me has changed_

_That's why I'm here wondering._

At the soccer game in the beginning of the year, he told me I cracked him up. Has Miley ever cracked him up? Don't think so. Sure, she's at least ten times prettier than I'll ever be, and she gets hundreds on every single test! And she's so freakin' nice to everyone that it's disgusting! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

_What makes her so much better than me? (What makes her so much better than me?)_

_What makes her just everything, I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

_What makes her so much better than me? (What makes her so much better than me?)_

_What makes her just everything, I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

I don't blame him for liking her. And hey, Miley's got great taste. I really can't be mad at her, because she didn't know how much I liked Oliver. She didn't know I liked him at all. Yeah, there were rumors that I did, and she always asked me if I liked him, but I denied it. I knew if I told her then she'd tell Oliver.

_When it was me._

I guess I have to be happy for Oliver. He made-out with his three-year crush. Things may finally be going his way. At least for one of us things are working out. I asked him if they were going to go out, and he said he didn't know. I kind of wish they'd just go out already and get it over with. One thing about Miley-she's not the best with long-term relationships. Neither is Oliver. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

_When it was me._

I refuse to cry though. Lilly Truscott doesn't cry. Sure, at the semi-formal in February when he danced with Becca after Miley turned him down, and danced with Becca for every single song after that, I went home and cried a little; I'm not gonna lie. But it was only a little. I can't cry over Oliver. He doesn't like me, and he never will. I should have made my move, but I guess it's too late now. Oliver's dream came true, and I just have to accept that.

_When it was me._


	2. All At Once

**A/N-hey guys. i decided to continue it. another song chapter. i'm gonna attempt to make all the chapters songs, but i cant promise anything. my spring break starts friday, so i'll have a lot of time, so hopefully ill be able to update like a beast.**

**Again, this probably makes no sense to you at all since its not actually happening to you. i tend to do that-like i write things that happen in my life but then i realize that no one else understands them. so sorry if its sloppy and/or confusing. and also, please don't be too harsh.**

**disclaimer: only own the plot, duh. i wish i owned the Fray, who sings All at Once. and i wish i owned mitchel. but i dont.**

All at Once

I can not believe Oliver Oken. I can't believe he and Miley are together. It's disgusting. They're not officially dating, but they're "kind of together". Don't you hate when people do that? You're either going out or you're not, there's no in-between. You probably sense my jealousy here. You see, I've liked Miley since I first laid eyes on her.

Enough about me, I feel bad for Lilly. She likes Oliver, but I'm not supposed to know that. Towards the end of the semi-formal, I was sitting on the bench outside our school. Miley and I had just gotten in a fight, so I was trying to "think things over" as she puts it. So I'm sitting there and Lilly comes walking out of the school. I'm thinking her rides here, but there weren't any cars. She started walking towards the benches, but she stopped when she saw me.

Flashback

"Lilly? What are you doing?"

"Um…n-noting." Her voice shook as she replied. "What are you doing?" she turned the tables on me.

"Nothing." I sighed. Lilly, being the caring person she is, could tell there was something wrong and came and sat next to me. I told her my whole Miley situation, and then asked her what was wrong with her. She looked like she was about to cry. After pushing her to tell me what was wrong, she finally spilled. She had liked Oliver for three years, and he was in there dancing with Becca. They were just dancing as friends, but she was still really hurt by it.

End Flashback

So that's how I found out, and I haven't told a soul. Apparently, neither has she. Miley doesn't even know, 'cause now she's with Oliver.

Poor Lilly. It seems like Oliver always goes back to her. After he broke up with Becca, he went to Lilly. After the break-up with Sarah, he went back to Lilly. She's always been there for him. And yeah, I think they make a great couple, probably a better couple than Miley and I were, but Lilly doesn't deserve to have her feelings played with like that. I mean, just when she thinks things are going her way, Oliver's going out with Miley. Now poor Lilly's the third wheel to her biggest crush and best friend.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

Damn it, I just wish there was something I could do. Lilly's such a sweet girl, and she deserves the best. And what makes it worse; I could have sworn Oliver really liked her. I've seen the way he acts around her, even now when Miley's not around, he flirts with her and finds excuses to touch her. He still pulls her hair and rests his arm on her shoulder, because she's "the perfect height". It really seems like he likes her a lot, but I think he may be comparing her to Miley, and Miley always wins since he's liked her for so long.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind_

I know he likes Lilly. She's the right one for him, he just can't see that. I think, deep down, he knows he should be with Lilly. But he wants more. He wants to be with Miley. And, if it wasn't for Miley, he knows he'd definitely end up going out with Lilly. I guess I'm happy for Miley, but she's never returned his feelings until now. Why now?

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out  
And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

As much as I, and everyone else, want Lilly and Oliver to end up together, I hope he gets a taste of his own medicine. I hope that one day she'll get tired of waiting for him; tired of being pushed to the side and used as a last resort, like a "canned fruit cup" as she so kindly puts it. This whole situation is making Lilly feel really down on herself, more than usual. And she doesn't deserve it at all. One day, she might just give up on him, and he's gonna want her back.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come_

I don't know how many times I've said it, but I just feel so bad for Lilly. He acts like he likes her, and then BOOM, he has a girlfriend. It's not fair for her at all. He knows he likes her, but he's running from it because she's the tom-boy best friend, not the girly-girl crush. He has to accept that he likes Lilly, and he's not gonna get the "perfect" girl. Nobody's perfect. No pun intended for the new Hannah song. Haha. Anyway…

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

I guess life is full of pain. I just found out that Miley and Oliver are officially going out. If that's not a stab in the heart then I don't know what is. Maybe I have to get over Miley…Maybe Lilly has to get over Oliver…Even though everyone would be a lot happier if they broke up. I guess I do have to get over Miley, no matter how hard it is. She's really happy now. And I know Oliver's gonna take care of her.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come_

Sigh. I really hate this whole situation. I know Oliver and Lilly belong together. I know he cares about Lilly as much as I care about Miley. And to be honest, I think Miley might still have some feelings for me too. Regardless…I think I have a plan.

I was standing at my locker, which was two away from Miley's. She was talking and laughing with Oliver, of course. I noticed Oliver was acting a lot quieter around Miley than around Lilly. That's a sign that he's not supposed to be with Miley. If you can't yourself around someone then it's not meant to be.

Anyway, I roll my eyes and look at Lilly, right across the hall. She was sadly looking at Oliver, but of course he didn't notice. "Hey, Lil, com'ere," I called to her. We had gotten a lot closer since the semi-formal. I noticed Oliver head shoot up when I said "Lil." That was _his_ nickname for her. He hated when anyone else besides him called her Lil. Too bad, sucker, I just did.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked, coming up next to me. We were right beside Oliver and Miley. Miley was talking, but I don't think Oliver was listening. He was pretending to listen, but he was really eavesdropping on Lilly and I. I knew this, because I've done it so many times.

"Uh…I need to talk to you. In private." I said, making Oliver glance quickly behind him to see if it was in fact me who was talking to Lilly.

"Ok," Lilly shrugged, and I brought her by the water fountain. I could feel Oliver staring at us.

"Ok so you know how you still like you-know-who and I still like Miley?" I whispered.

"Yeah…"

"So I was thinking, maybe we could make them jealous. I really think it'll work. The whole school thought Oliver liked you, and I'm being completely honest, I really think he does."

"I'm up for it…But how?"

"We gotta go out."

Lilly smiled. "I doubt Miley would be jealous of me, Jake."

"Shut-up, Lil, you're beautiful and you know it. Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure. It's worth a try."

"Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to do this, you know? But if we do do it we gotta make it believable."

"Chill, Jake. I wanna do it."

"Sweet," I smiled and grabbed her hand. I felt chills go up my spine as I did. Lilly blushed, and we walked in the direction of my locker. Miley and Oliver were still standing there talking. Oliver seemed a little zoned out.

"So, Lil, now that you're my girlfriend, wand to go out to dinner tonight?" I said, knowing Oliver, and now Miley, was listening. They both turned around, mouths open.

Lilly grinned. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Sweet!" I hugged her tight. It actually felt like we were going out. I kinda liked it.

"You guys are going out?" Oliver asked.

"Since when?" Miley added.

"Since we realized that we really did have feelings for each other." Lilly answered.

"Lilly! You can't do that!" Miley seemed hurt.

"Can't do what?"

"You can't go out with my ex-boyfriend! That's like, an unwritten code!"

"I agree, you can't do that!" Oliver put in.

"Miley, are you being serious right now? No one has ever liked me before, ever." she started, and I could swear I saw Oliver bite his lip. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I've never had a boyfriend, Miley. You've had so many. If you went out with every guy in our grade, does that mean I can never go out with any of them?" Lilly asked.

"But, Lilly, I loved him." Miley said openly. Oliver's eye twitched at this.

"Well you don't anymore, Miley. If you can move on to Oliver then why can't he move on to me?"

"I don't know, I just don't want you to." Miley stomped her foot.

"Me neither!" Oliver piped up.

"Why do you care, Oliver, it's not like you like her." I said, as kind of a challenge.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal out of this." Lilly replied. "We didn't make a bid deal when you guys started going out."

"Yeah, but you weren't in love with Oliver. Jake and I went out for seven months!"

"I'm not seeing your point here Miley. How is it fair to me if you go out with someone and I can't?" I answered.

"'Cause Lilly's my best friend!"

"Well, Oliver's my best friend. There's no difference here." I told her.

"But you never liked Lilly before!" Oliver protested.

"And Miley never liked you before. You guys aren't making any sense." I defended.

"Come on, Jake, let's just go." Lilly said.

Miley grabbed Oliver by the collar and the two began making out. I knew Miley was just doing it to try to get me jealous, and I was, but I was happy that I was with Lilly. To show that we weren't jealous (even though we were) we just walked away hand-in-hand.

_  
To another_


	3. Make Damn Sure

**A/N-i love this song 3 not a great chapter, kinda confusing, i know. dont be harsh, i'm trying. the plot is based off what actually happened to me (especially the first chapter), but this chapter never happened to me, lol soo yeah just wanted to make that clear.**

Make Damn Sure

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke.  
I've got my veins all tangled close.  
To the jukebox bars you frequent.  
The safest place to hide.  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness.  
I start shaking at the though_

_You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not._

I saw Lilly and Jake walk by, and for some reason I wanted to punch him. He's one of my best friends, so I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing. The past few days, all they've been doing is hanging out with each other. I think she's always liked him. Oh! And you know what the worst part is? Jake called Lilly, _Lil_. Everyone knows that's _my_ nickname for her. Not _his_. Lilly probably thinks she's so cool just because she's going out with _Jake Ryan_, the celebrity, her obvious weakness. Pssh, I'm better than him. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I'm just stating the facts.

I was walking to Lilly's to see if she wanted to hang out. Miley was doing Hannah things, and I'd been missing Lilly the past couple days. I found her lying in her grass, hands behind her head. She opened her eyes as I approached, and lifted her head up to see me. She laid her head back in her hands and stared at the clouds.

"Hey," I said, lying down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I haven't hung out with you in a while," I watched the clouds roll by.

"Where's Miley?"

"I think a photo shoot."

"Oh…So are you only hanging out with me as a last resort?" she turned her head to face me with a forced laugh.

I faced her too. "No, I just miss you."

Lilly shrugged. "I didn't go anywhere." She looked back up at the clouds.

_And we lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close._

I didn't want to get too close to her, 'cause I didn't wanna seem like I was flirting. I had been known to shamelessly do that. But I still wanted to be somewhat close to her. "I know you didn't go anywhere, but you spend all your time with Jake now."

"I spend the same amount of time with him as you do with Miley." Lilly's answers were unenthusiastic.

_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst way._

"Lil, Miley and I were best friends before we started going out. There's a differ-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Jake and I were pretty damn close too, Oliver. I told him a lot of things I've never told anyone." she stated.

"You tell him more than you tell me?" I was shocked.

"Just forget it, Oliver. I don't know why you have such a problem with me liking Jake anyway."

"'Cause it's Jake Ryan! How do you know he's not just using you to get Miley jealous?"

"Oh, right," Lilly sat up. "'Cause the only time I'll ever be able to get a boyfriend is when they're using me."

"That's not what I said, Lil!" I sat up too. I should probably mention; I'm not the best with words.

"But that's what you meant. And even if Jake was using me, I really wouldn't care. He's the only guy that's given me attention like that, even if he doesn't mean it." she said, angrily, as her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey, Jakey. Yeah, sounds great. I'll be there soon."

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In time, it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'  
Scissor-shaped across the bed  
You are red, violent red  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

"I really didn't mean it like that, Lil." I told her honestly. I stared into her eyes, wondering why we were even fighting. I longed for her to tell me whatever she told Jake instead of me.

"Yeah, Ok, Oliver. I gotta meet Jake at the beach. Oh and one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…could you not call me Lil anymore?" For some reason, I felt like my heart was just ripped apart.

"What? Why! I've always called you that!"

"Yeah, well…That's what Jake calls me."

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close _

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

"No, I will not stop calling you Lil! Just 'cause I'm going out with Miley and you're going out with Jake doesn't mean you have to go and change our friendship!"

"I didn't change anything, Oliver! I thought I was being pretty content about the whole my best friends are dating thing. I didn't say a word about it! You're the one who changed things, Oliver."

"Why does me going out with her have to change things?"

"You tell me! I wasn't acting any different!"

"Well neither was I!"

"Yeah, until you found out I was going out with Jake! And you still haven't come up with a reason on why you're upset about it. I understand why Miley's mad at me, but you? That's ridiculous." she started walking towards the beach.

"Lil…Lilly-I'm not mad at you, Ok?" I followed her. "I was just shocked. It's was just a little random and I didn't expect it, Ok? I'm sorry."

"Fine, apology accepted." she sighed. "Miley's thing is probably over right now, you might want to call her."

I forced a laugh. "I don't mind being the third wheel for a day." That was a lie.

Lilly half-smiled. We walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence. "Hey, Beautiful!" Jake greeted. Lilly jogged ahead of me and ran to give him a hug. Jake picked her up and sat her down on the counter to Rico's. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Oliver. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I _was_ hanging out with my best friend until _you_ called." It came out mean by accident. Jake laughed, and…Did he just wink at Lilly?

Since Lilly was sitting on the counter, she was now eye-level with Jake. "You know what?" he asked her, playing with her hair.

"What?" she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"You really are beautiful." he complimented, and for some reason I knew he meant it.

Lilly blushed like mad. I guess they forgot I was there. "Jake-"

"I'm serious, Lil. Like this is for real," he told her. He whispered in her ear once more, and she blushed even more.

"Jake, you're crazy." Lilly laughed modestly. And then, it happened. He leaned in, and she leaned in, and then they were kissing.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)  
_

"Hey, no kissing on the counter!" Jackson smacked them with a dish towel, making them stop. Lilly looked shocked, but she was smiling. Jake was also grinning from ear-to-ear. "Wait a second. Jake, aren't you going out with Miley?" Jackson asked.

"No, actually, Oliver's going out with Miley." Jake nodded his head over to me.

"But aren't you going out with Lilly?" Jackson asked me.

"What? No! Jake's going out with Lilly." I explained, and Jake nodded in confirmation.

"What?! But Miley really liked you!" he said to Jake. Then he turned to me. "And I'm pretty sure Lilly-"

"Wants to go home?" Jake asked. Lilly let out a breath and hugged him.

"Yes, thanks." she whispered, and they went home.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far..._

That all happened yesterday. Now I'm walking to Rico's, and Lilly's sitting there drinking a soda. "Hey," I greet, sitting next to her.

"Hey."

"Lil…I don't want things to be different. Now I know what it's like to be a third wheel, and it sucks. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. Miley's my girlfriend now, so I can't talk to her about friendly stuff, you know? I need you, Lil. I never wanna stop being your best friend, and I always want you to be my best friend, no matter who we go out with."

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way) _

"Thanks, Oliver." Lilly said, her voice shaking.

_I'm gonna make damn sure_

"What's wrong?"

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

"It's nothing."

_I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)_

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." she smiled, but I knew that it was a little forced. I shook it off, and we continued hanging out like we usually did. And I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I was flirting a lot. I just can't help myself.

In the worst way (worst way)


	4. I Know

**a/n-ok so im in love with everyones reviews, thank u so much! this chapter kinda sucks a lot, but i liked writing it a lot. and guess whattt...no moliver in this chapter! woooh! thanks again 4 reviewing ****- 3-Erin**

**oh and i only wish i owned this song by drake bell, cuz im in love with it**

I Know

(Third Person/Regular POV)

Henry from Drama class was having a party for this kid, Tyler, who used to go to Seaview, but moved because of his dad's job. Tyler was visiting for Spring Break, so Henry threw him a party. A lot of people were invited, including Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Miley. Miley couldn't go because she had an early concert the next morning, and Jake was going to be late because he had an interview.

Lilly arrived when the group had just finished watching "Grandma's Boy" in Henry's home theater. All 10 movie theater chairs were filled, so Lilly didn't have a seat for "Beerfest", which they were about to start. Luckily, everyone needed to stretch their legs before they started the movie, so they were all walking around.

"Hey, Lil," Oliver stood up. "Come here, I have a new game." Lilly smiled, coming over to him. She and Oliver always played these different fighting games where they would push each other or try to knock them down.

"K, explain it." Lilly said.

"Ok, we have to try to take each other out, but we can't look at each other, we have to look at each other's shadows on the wall." he explained. (The movie projector caused the shadows).

"Sounds good!" Lilly replied, and the two began fighting. Oliver got a hold of Lilly's leg and lifted it up, making her fall to the ground.

As this little game was going on, Becca was talking to Sarah on the bar stools. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah was clueless.

"Oliver's going out with Miley! He can't be flirting with Lilly!"

"Oh…I guess you're right. But they always flirt. I guess she doesn't mind." Sarah suggested.

"There's no way she knows they flirt. He would definitely not do that if Miley was here." Becca pointed out, as Oliver pinned Lilly on the ground.

"Oliver!" she squealed, giggling.

"Tell me I'm stronger!" Oliver insisted, but Lilly wouldn't give in.

"You see my point?" Becca asked Sarah. "If you knew Oliver was wrestling with Lilly behind your back while you were going out with him, would you have stayed with him any longer?"

"I guess not…And you know I heard she's going out with Jake! I wonder what he'd do if he knew…"

Becca's face lit up. "We gotta tell him! And we gotta tell Miley!"

"Why? Are you jealous that Oliver's wrestling with Lilly and not you?"

"No, I dumped him, remember? I just like drama." Becca smiled, causing Sarah to laugh.

"Ok, ok, we're watching 'Beerfest' now!" Henry shouted over everyone. Since there was too many people, there had to be two to a seat.

All of a sudden, Jake walked down into the huge basement. "'Sup everyone?"

"Hey, Jake!" everyone greeted. Lilly had gotten up and went to hug Jake.

"Any progress?" he whispered in her ear.

"We were just wrestling," she whispered back, and kissed his cheek.

"My little Lilly's growing up!" he said, and she playfully slapped him.

"Here, Jake, you can sit with me!" Amber suggested.

"Better idea. How 'bout you get up so I can sit with my _girlfriend_, Lilly." Jake said, holding Lilly's hand.

"Whatever you say, Jake." Amber sighed dreamily, getting up so they could sit down. Oliver ended up sharing a seat with Ashley, unfortunately.

Halfway through the movie, Oliver got up to get a soda, but his seat was taken when he came back. So he stood behind Lilly and Jake, talking to them. Jake was pretty into the movie, so it was mostly Lilly talking with him. She and Oliver got bored, so they had a slapping contest.

Lilly giggled, but the movie was so loud no one could hear her. "Ok, ok, I give," she gave in, holding Oliver's wrists.

"Your hair is so long," Oliver noticed, playing with it. Lilly loved when he did that.

"Ahem," Becca, who was in the seat next to Lilly, cleared her throat, causing both Lilly and Oliver to look at her.

"What?" Oliver was still twirling Lilly's hair.

"Hello, what's Miley gonna say if she found out you two were flirting?" she asked, and Oliver immediately let go. He went to sit on a bar stool, and everyone went back to watching to movie.

"Jeez, Lil, I'm starting to get jealous and we're not even really going out." Jake whispered.

Lilly smiled, but sighed. "I feel kinda bad about this now, Jake. I feel like I can't go near Oliver 'cause he's Miley's, and I feel like I'm betraying her when I do. Plus, we're lying to the whole school. How long are we gonna keep this up?"

"I don't know…It's kinda nice having someone without actually having someone though, ya know?"

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, I know. And that kiss the other day, wooh, that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"That's 'cause you weren't expecting it. Hell, neither was I."

Lilly laughed. "So why'd you kiss me if we're not really going out?"

"I just wanted to. You're beautiful, Lil, and you deserve to be treated better." Jake told her honestly.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Jake said, and Lilly snuggled closer to him. Oliver watched from the bar stool, eyes never leaving the back of their heads.

_All alone  
Guess again  
You've been known  
To take the hand of any man  
Who will fill your fantasy  
You there  
A big mistake  
You're the pride  
Of everything that comes around  
This messed up town_

"I'm gonna go get a soda, do you want anything?" Lilly asked Jake.

"Oh, let me get it," he offered.

"No, it's fine, I need to walk around anyway. So do you want anything?"

"No thanks, babe." He told her smiling, as she blushed at her new nickname.

She went in the garage to the cooler, but found Oliver sitting in the golf cart sipping on one of his one. Henry's rich, in case you were wondering.

"Oliver? What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know, I was bored." He told her.

"Oh…" she said, opening the cooler. "Awe man, no more code reds!"

"My bad; I took the last one. Here, you can finish it," Oliver held it out to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and sat next to him.

"Yeah, I already had one anyway," he said, and she began drinking it.

_You know, and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You know and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You find out we've been lying, cheating_

"Is something wrong? You seem kinda out of it." Lilly asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Just bored. I've seen Beerfest a million times."

"Let's go back downstairs. We can play air hockey or something."

"What about Jake?"

"What about him? Let's go." They went downstairs together.

"Jake, I'm gonna play air hockey with Oliver, Ok?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, babe." Jake said. Lilly started walking away, but then Jake pulled he back. Lilly was about to ask what was wrong, when Jake pulled her in for a short and sweet kiss.

"Sorry, you're just a really great kisser." Jake apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I need all the practice I can get." Lilly smiled, wiping the lip gloss off the corner of his mouth.

"Go be with Oliver, you've got him hooked."

"Do you think I should lay off? What if Miley finds out? She's already pissed."

"Don't worry, Lil. She'll be pissed at him, if anything. He's the one who's starting the flirt wars, not you."

"I know, but he's so happy with her. I don't want him to get hurt. And I know you don't want Miley to get hurt."

"Yeah…your right…Ok, I got it. When you guys start touching again, remind him he has a girlfriend. But you're allowed to play air hockey, I mean he's your best friend. So go ahead."

"Thanks, _hun_," Lilly laughed, pecking his cheek.

"Oliver, you do not have three points already! Stop cheating!" Lilly yelled. They were in a whole different area of the huge basement, so they were allowed to yell without disrupting the group.

"I so had three the whole time, Lil," Oliver laughed. Lilly threw the puck at him. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did!"

Oliver ran over to Lilly's side of the table and pinned her to the ground. "Now you have to pay the price."

"Oliver, no. You know I hate being tickled."

"Too late!" Oliver said, tickling Lilly all over.

_Baby  
Give me a sign  
Give me a reason  
Make up your mind  
Darling, only a fool  
Couldn't see through us  
Know what we do_

"Oliver, stop! Please!" Lilly begged. "Wait, seriously, stop." she said. Oliver stopped tickling her, but he was still on top of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oliver, you can't do this. I know I'm your best friend and all, but just because Miley's not here doesn't mean you can…" her voice trailed off.

"Doesn't mean I can what…?"

"Never mind, I'm gonna go watch the ending of the movie though, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure..." Oliver got off her. He followed her into the home theater room, watching her climb into Jake's chair.

_Just because  
You're a fan  
Doesn't mean  
You've joined the band  
And found a way  
To make them think that  
You're a star  
Silly girl  
Only I can fool the world  
It's plain to see  
'Cause you're just like me_

Oliver sighed. He didn't know why he constantly wanted to be with Lilly, but he didn't think there was anything wrong with it. Until she brought up Miley. What would Miley think if she found out? Would she be mad? Would she think it was normal? Maybe it was only Ok to tackle Lilly when he didn't have a girlfriend.

_You know, and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You know and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You find out we've been lying, cheating_

"Lilly? Are you Ok?" Jake asked, noticing the look in Lilly's eyes.

"I just…I don't want anyone to get hurt. But if no one else gets hurt, I get hurt. Either way, someone loses."

_Baby  
Give me a sign  
Give me a reason  
Make up your mind  
Darling, only a fool  
Couldn't see through us  
Know what we do_

"Don't worry, Lil. Miley made it pretty obvious that she was jealous and Oliver's all over you tonight. They'll break up, then we'll break up…Unless you wanna break up first."

"I don't know what I want to do yet. Maybe you should spend some time with Miley…see how she feels about everything. I'll talk to her too."

_You know, and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You know and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You know, and I know, and I know  
It's always better when  
You find out we've been lying, cheating_

"Hey, Jake, if we do actually end up going out with the people we want…do we tell them that we were lying the whole time?"

"I don't know…We'll figure that out later."

"Lilly? Sorry to interrupt but my mom's here." Oliver said. They lived right next to each other, so they always carpooled.

"Ok, bye Jake. Call me tomorrow, Ok?"

"Yeah," Jake said, and then kissed her. They began to deepen the kiss and were soon making out. Oliver stood there watching, his arms crossed.

_Baby  
Give me a sign  
Give me a reason  
Make up your mind  
Darling, only a fool  
Couldn't see through us  
Know what we do _

"Come on, Lil, it's midnight, my mom's tired." Oliver tapped his foot. Lilly pulled away, smiling, but gave him one more quick kiss.

"Wow," she said out loud. _That_ was the best kiss of her life.

"Yeah, wow, now let's go." Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Thanks, Henry! Bye everyone!" Lilly shouted, as she was being dragged up the stairs. "Jeez, Oliver, what's the big rush?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

_You know that it's true_

"Sorry that I interrupted your make-out fest but my mom was using her man voice on the phone." Oliver said bitterly.

_The things that you do_

"Oh, here we go again!" Lilly groaned, standing up.

_I'm out of my mind_

Oliver rolled his eyes, but opened the door for Lilly to go ahead of him.

_In love with you_


	5. Girlfriend

**a/n-kinda of an uneventful chapter. sorry, just wanted to get a chapter up today-sorry if it sucks. ive just been wanting to use this song, so i was like what the hell, ill just write a crappy chapter, use it, and move on.**

**and thank u sooo much for all ur reviews! they really make my day, not even kidding. **

**annd i believe Avril owns this song, not me.**

Girlfriend

The next night, it was Becca's turn to have a party. Jake had famous things to attend, so he couldn't make it. It wasn't as big as Henry's party though. It was Becca, Sarah, Oliver, Lilly, Josh, Johnny, Henry, Amber, Ashley, and Tyler. Miley could only stay for the first hour, but then had to go to a press conference. I guess you could call it more of a chill-fest than a party.

Lilly arrived late again to this party, finding everyone sitting on the couch. "'Sup guys," she greeted, sitting next to Henry. Everyone greeted her back. She tried to watch the boys playing video games, but she kept looking back to Oliver and Miley. He had his arm around her, and they were quietly talking. No kissing yet.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

It's not that Lilly didn't like Miley. They were best friends, after all. Lilly loved her, and told her everything. She just neglected to tell her that she had liked Oliver for three years. And now Miley was a little upset with her that she was "going out" with Jake. They hadn't actually gotten a chance to talk about that yet, which Lilly didn't mind because she didn't really know what to say.

Miley got up to go to the bathroom, and at this time Oliver acknowledged Lilly's presence. "Hey, Lil, when'd you get here?"

"Like 15 minutes ago," Lilly told him, crossing her arms. Henry stifled a laugh.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," he smiled knowingly.

"Henry?" Lilly asked, smiling fake.

"Yeah?" he answered, but Lilly just hit him with a pillow.

"Lilly, can I get a ride home?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Lilly wanted more than anything to move next to Oliver. But just as she thought about doing so, Miley came back. Henry saw the look on Lilly's face, and chuckled once more.

"What?" Lilly asked, getting annoyed.

"I think you know," Henry said. "But aren't you going out with Jake?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Lilly, I just want you to know that I was standing right by the water fountain when Jake told you the little plan, and it's blatantly obvious how jealous you are of Miley."

Lilly's mouth dropped. "Are you being serious?" she began to panic.

"Chill, Lilly. I won't tell a soul. But isn't this killing you?" Henry asked, nodding towards Oliver and Miley who were just pulling away from a kiss.

Lilly's heart sank. "You don't know how much."

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Oliver looked to Lilly, and winked at her when he saw her with Henry. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You know," Henry started. "He does act like he likes you."

Lilly sighed. "He's just a flirt. He does it to me all the time."

"Yeah, but the thing is he doesn't flirt with just any girls. He flirts with you. And when we were doing that Romeo and Juliet thing in drama, you know where we had to 'act and react', he kept looking at you."

"He was looking at me because I was blocking his view of Miley." Lilly whispered bitterly.

"I think you're wrong. We all know you two are gonna end up together, or at least everyone here knows."

_  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"What? Everyone here thinks Oliver and I will end up together?"

Henry nodded. "Miley even probably thinks that; that's how obvious you guys are! I mean wrestling? Air hockey? We're not idiots."

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Lilly smiled when Miley had to go. She would get to have her turn with Oliver. "Lil-ly…" Oliver called, not even five minutes after Miley left. "I haven't talked to you all night."

"I wonder why," Lilly mumbled, determined not to move so people wouldn't think she was coming on to Oliver.

"Lilly, sit next to me," Oliver said.

"It's Ok, I'm fine right here," Lilly declined even though it killed her. Oliver looked at her, wondering what was up, and looked back towards the TV.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

"I'm gonna go get a brownie," Henry got up, but Lilly grabbed his arm.

"Henry, if you get up he's gonna sit next to me. And if he sits next to me then I'm gonna flirt, and I really don't want people to think I'm hitting on him!"

"Sorry, Lilly, I really want a brownie," he states simply and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Oliver came and sat next to Lilly, using "so he could use the footrest" as his excuse.

"Hey," Oliver said, shoulder-to-shoulder with Lilly.

_  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

"Hi," Lilly greeted quietly.

"Still mad at me?" Oliver asked, referring to the way he acted towards her last night when they were getting in the car.

Lilly shook her head no. "Why'd Miley leave?"

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"More Hannah stuff," he whispered. "She's always busy. Where's Jake?"

"Famous stuff."

"Hey, wanna go outside?"

"Nah, I'm too tired." Lilly hated herself for denying his requests. She wanted so badly to go outside with him.

"Please?" Oliver asked in an adorable voice, and Lilly couldn't take it anymore.

"Later," she smiled, which satisfied Oliver.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Lilly stole Oliver's phone, and the two began looking through the pictures and videos. They leaned in to each other so they could both see.

"By the way, how's Henry?" Oliver asked, playing with her hair again.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were all over each other. Are you aware that you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I'm aware but we weren't all over each other, we were just talking."

"And laughing," Oliver added.

"How would you know, you were making out with Miley!"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"So, she's my girlfriend, I'm allowed."

"Whatever," Lilly muttered, putting her feet on the ottoman. Oliver then stacked his feet on top of Lilly's, making her slightly smile.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

"My feet are killing me!" Lilly complained, pulling her feet towards her.

"I'll massage your feet if you massage mine," Oliver suggested.

"Deal," Lilly said, lying down so that her legs were in Oliver's lap. Oliver smiled and began rubbing her feet. "That feels so good!" Lilly sighed as Oliver cracked her toes.

"How's this?" he asked, pushing on the middle of her foot.

"Feels amazing," she smiled.

"Do mine," Oliver ordered, putting his feet in Lilly's lap. The two began massaging each other's feet, and it made them both very happy.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

"Come on, let's go outside." Oliver pulled Lilly to her feet, following Becca, Henry, Sarah, and Tyler outside. They watched Becca and Henry play basketball against Tyler and Sarah. "Hey, does this tickle?" Oliver asked, squeezing Lilly's leg near her knee.

"Yes!" she squealed. "How 'bout for you?" Lilly did it right back. Oliver jolted the other way, nodding his head.

"Don't do that! It tickles!"

"Oh, sorry," Lilly apologized, but did it again 10 seconds later.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled, tickling her stomach. She began laughing uncontrollably.

"Oliver, are you still going out with Miley?" Becca asked, clearly trying to stir up trouble.

"Yeah, why?"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"See Sarah, he's not going out with Lilly, he's going out with Miley."

"What does it matter to you guys who I go out with anyway? It's none of your business."

"So did you cheat on us with Lilly too?" Becca asked.

"Excuse me?" Oliver stood up, clearly confused.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me_

"You heard her," Sarah said, also aggravated.

"I've never cheated on anyone."

_No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret_

"Oh, so you just wrestle and tickle and give foot massages to all your friends?"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"No, but Lilly's my best friend. It doesn't mean anything." he explained. For the final time that night, Lilly's heart sank to the very bottom of her stomach.

_No way, no way…_


	6. Accidentally In Love

**a/n-ok, so i really dont like this chapter, but i loved everyones reviews so much and i wanted to use this song so bam, new chapter. they'll be a better chapter tomorrow im using a better song**

**for those of you who don't know, counting crows owns this addicting song. not me.**

Accidentally In Love

"Check," Oliver bounce-passed the basketball to Lilly. She chucked it at his chest (hard), since it was his ball. "Jeez, it's just a game Lil. You don't have to knock the wind out of me."

"If ya can't take the heat, stay off the court." she stated simply. He began to go around the court, her guarding him the whole way. Lilly shoved Oliver to the ground and made an easy lay-up so she could pull ahead.

"What the hell, Lil? You know that was a foul."

"I know nothing of the sort," Lilly denied, chucking the basketball at Oliver, who was still on the ground.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"What's your problem?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"I don't have a problem. You have a problem."

"Oh, really? And what is my problem?"

"You tell me," Lilly crossed her arms.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

They glared at each other, until they heard a voice. "Hey, Lilly! Hey, Oliver!" It was Jake.

"Hey, Jake," Lilly smiled, genuinely happy to see him. Oliver just gave him a head-nod.

"Um, Lil, we need to talk. In private."

"I'm not leaving; I was here before you." Oliver stood his ground. "Anything you can say in front of Lilly you can say in front of me."

Jake sighed, grabbed Lilly's hand, and brought her away from the basketball court.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Guess where I just was."

"Doing something really cool and famous?"

"No, I was at Miley's!"

"What'd you talk about? Did you make any progress?"

"Well, ya see, apparently Becca called her and told her that you and Oliver were all over each other."

"Uh-oh."

"I know. So then she got even more pissed at you. But as far as the you and me topic goes, we had a little chat about it. She said she knows that Oliver's not right for her, but she wants to get over me. That's why she was so mad."

"Wow…so what did you say? Did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was still in love with her…and then she asked why I was going out with you and I told her that I was trying to get over her too."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Then what happened?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"She said that she didn't wanna rush into anything yet. She said that she was pretty content with Oliver and she really didn't wanna hurt him. So she's gonna see how things work out…And if they don't then she said we'll talk."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know she feels the same way. But…I think if you tell her that you like Oliver, she might break-up with him. She's still your best friend."

"I'd love to do that, Jake, but I can't do that to Oliver. He's never been happier in his life than he is with Miley, and I'd hate myself for being the cause of their break-up."

"You're a good friend, Lilly. And I just wanted to let you know, you're a great fake-girlfriend. And if I had to choose anyone to "fake-out make-out" with, I'm glad it's you."

Lilly laughed. "Thanks, I guess," she giggled, walking back to the court. Oliver was lying on the ground, watching the clouds.

"Wait, Lilly…" Jake grabbed her arm. "Oliver really doesn't know what he's missing. And I mean that. You're an amazing, gorgeous, hilarious girl, Lil. And you're a great friend."

Lilly blushed and said quietly, "Thanks, Jake."

"Now, go get back to your game. If you foul him or travel a lot, chances are he'll end up all over you." Jake said, kissing her cheek.

Lilly laughed. "Bye, Jake," she waved.

"See-ya, babe." he turned toward his house. Lilly went back over to Oliver and sat down next to him.

"What'd he want?" Oliver sat up, facing her.

"Just…stuff."

"Did he dump you?" he asked.

"What? No…was he supposed to?"

"I don't know, I just thought he might."

"Why? I'm not that bad of a girlfriend."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lil. I said that 'cause he said 'we need to talk', and that's usually not a good thing."

"Oh…Well we're still together."

"Oh…Great."

"Yeah…I guess." Lilly said.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Oliver asked, and Lilly nodded. "Why the hell do we fight so much? It kills me. You know I value your friendship more than anything, but all we do now-a-days is argue! And over the stupidest things!"

"It kills me too, but I don't know why we do it. Maybe it's just 'cause we spend so much time together…or because we're both too stubborn to admit when we're wrong."

"Maybe…But I still hate it." Oliver got up, and helped Lilly to stand also. They started playing ball again.

"Is he a good boyfriend?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Uh…yeah," Lilly said, stealing the ball and shooting it. "I mean, I don't have anything to compare him to, but all he does is compliment me, and it makes me feel so good about myself."

"Like what does he say?"

"Are you trying to get ideas on what to say to Miley or something?" Lilly laughed, watching Oliver make a three-pointer.

"Nah, I'm just curious. So spill, come on."

"It's no big deal."

"No, come on, I wanna know."

"It's nothing. He just tells me that I'm amazing and…beautiful…and some other things," Lilly blushed like mad just thinking about it.

"Well I could have told you that." Oliver muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing," Oliver said, as his ball bounced off the rim.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

"I believe you're traveling, Miss Truscott. Or should I say Mrs. Ryan." Oliver said.

"Traveling schmaveling. And the name's Miss Truscott, thank-you very much." Lilly told him, playfully pushing him with her arm. In the next few shots, she traveled and fouled Oliver. That was enough for him to put his arms around her from behind and pick her up. She squealed, trying not to let him get the ball.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

He swung her around and she dropped the ball, laughing. "You're crazy, Oliver."

"That's why you love me," Oliver grinned like a little boy and set her down in the sand.

"Yeah, yeah," Lilly giggled.

"Hey, Lilly, hey, Oliver." Becca.

"What do you want, Becca?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

"Oliver, I don't know what you don't understand, but you can't flirt with girls while you're going out with Miley."

"Lilly and I are just friends, and we both know that. Miley understands that. I can do what I want. Stay out of my business."

"So I guess you don't mind that I told Miley about your guys' wrestling and foot massages?"

"You didn't!"

"I did." Becca smiled evilly. "And she was pissed. Apparently you both have two different ideas about what you can and can't do."

"How jealous can you get, Becca?" Lilly snapped. "You're not going out anymore."

"Oh, you're one to talk Truscott. We all know that you've liked Oliver for the longest time. Hell, he probably even knows it. Don't you Oliver?" Becca asked, but Oliver was speechless.

"She's lying, Oliver."

"I know, Lil, don't worry. Becca, leave." Oliver ordered. Becca glared one last time at them before storming off.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

"Why did I ever go out with her?" Oliver asked, rubbing his temples.

"'Cause she liked you and she's pretty."

"Now that I think about it, that was pretty shallow of me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you're Smokin' Oken, so it's all good."

"No it's not. Not only was I really shallow, but I lied to you and Miley. I never kissed her. I just wanted to seem cooler."

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

"Oh…Well, you're not shallow anymore, right?"

"…I don't know."

"Well, why do you like Miley?"

"I guess the number one reason is because she's pretty. But she's also smart, and talented, nice, and she can be funny at times."

"That's not so shallow, I guess." Lilly rolled her eyes.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

"Thanks, I guess." Oliver sighed. "So why do you like Jake?"

"I don't know. There's just something about him. He makes me feel great, and he's hilarious. And he always wants what's best for me."

"Wow," Oliver breathed. "That's completely not shallow at all. Good for you, Lil." Oliver told her.

"Thanks," Lilly smiled.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

"Wanna get a drink at Rico's?" Oliver asked, and Lilly nodded. They walked there to find Jackson working once again.

"I'll have a…raspberry lemonade." Oliver ordered, handing Jackson the money.

"What about you, Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, nothing for me."

"Why not?" Oliver asked. "Aren't you thirsty? We've been in the hot sun since this morning."

"I know, but I left my money at home."

"She'll have a pink lemonade," Oliver ordered for her, and paid with his money.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

"No I won't, Jackson. Oliver, I'm not gonna let you pay for me."

"But I want to!"

"No, I feel bad when people have to pay for me."

"But it's not like you're making me, I want to. Jackson, I already gave you the money, now give her the lemonade."

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

"Thanks, Oliver," Lilly smiled, gratefully sipping her pink lemonade.

"Anytime, Lil," Oliver assured, slurping his raspberry lemonade.

_Love ...I'm in love_


	7. Out of My Head

**a/n-ok, sorry i didn't post this yesterday. i loved writing it, but i think it turned out weird. but i loove this song. it's called out of my head, by fastball. i suggest u all listen to it. this ones a little dramatic in the end.**

Out of My Head

**We're goin 2 c blades of glory 7:15 if u wanna come** Lilly texted me.

**Who's goin?** I texted her back.

**Me,** **Henry, Troy, Tyler, Becca, n Sarah.**

**Wut bout Jake n Miley?**

**Miley didn't answer my call or Henry's, and Jake's dad won't let him go newhere else. Said he needs to rest.**

**Pick me up? **I asked.

**Henry can drive us both ways.**

**Sounds good. C u soon. **I texted, closing my phone.

"Hey, Oliver," Henry greeted from the front seat, as I opened the car door.

"Hey, Henry, hey Lil."

"Sorry you guys have to squish together," Henry apologized, referring to the pile of Junk in the seat to the left and part of the middle. Lilly was sitting halfway in the middle seat, half on the right seat. I had to squish in between Lilly and the door.

"It's no problem," I assured. I kept blowing in Lilly's ear the whole ride to the mall, while she giggled and slapped me every time I did it. I had nowhere to put my arm, so I had to put it across the seat behind her head. So technically, I did not have my arm around her, though it probably looked like it.

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like I am drunk behind the wheel_

_The wheel of possibility,_

_However it may roll_

"Thanks for the ride, Mom!" Henry said, and got out of the car. Lilly and I said thanks too and followed Henry. We were a little late, but got into the movie just as it was starting. The others had already gotten seats, but only had one open seat left in their row, and Henry slid right into it.

_Give it a spin_

_See if you can somehow factor in_

"Thanks, Jerks," I said laughing, following Lilly into the row in front of them. It was a really funny movie, and Lilly and I talked and laughed through the whole thing. I playfully slapped her hand, which was on the armrest, so then she tried to slap me back, but I grabbed it. She laughed, and tried to pull her hand from my grasp, but I wouldn't let her. That was another little game we always played. But then I realized, Becca and everyone are probably watching, so I instantly let go. Lilly seemed sort of surprised that I just gave up, but shook it off.

_You know there's always more than one way  
To say exactly what you mean to say_

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, so I checked to see if it was a call or a text. Miley was calling. I don't know what came over me, but I could feel Lilly staring at the phone from her seat, trying to see who it was, and I ignored the call and went back to watching the movie. Lilly smiled, but it was probably just because the movie was funny. For some reason, I was wishing that she was happy that I ignored Miley's call.

_Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find_

I don't know why, but at a kissing scene I felt the sudden urge to kiss Lilly. I didn't of course-then I really would be cheating-but I definitely wanted to. The more time I spent with Lilly, the more I asked myself why I liked Miley. I mean, Miley and Lilly had a lot of the same qualities.

At one point, Lilly caught me staring at her. I had to make up something; she couldn't know that I was staring at her for no reason. "Your eyes look…different." I almost said pretty, but I refrained.

"Oh…Yeah…" Lilly looked down, embarrassed. "Someone told me that I looked better with mascara, so I decided to try it. Guess it didn't work, huh?" she chuckled, looking back at me.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean it looks…I like…" I couldn't think of something to say without it being taken as flirting, since we're just friends. "I mean, it looks different, but not in a bad way. It's…friendly…" I stammered, shaking my head and turning back to the screen.

"Uh…thanks," Lilly also went back to the movie. Stupid, stupid! Her eyes look friendly? Could I get any dumber?

After the movie, we all walked around the mall. There are these four massage chairs outside a furniture store, so we all took turns on those. Lilly came over to me ordered me to get up so she could have her turn. She tried to pull me out, but I pushed her away. Except, I accidentally pushed on her…chest. Oh hell I pushed her boobs by accident.

"Whoa!" she said, taking a step back,

"Whoa!" I said, forcing a laugh.

"Whoa," she laughed too.

"Didn't know you had those," I laughed stupidly. She looked offended. I guess that's a pretty stupid thing to say to a girl. I basically just called her flat. But now I know she's not. "I mean, you know, 'cause I don't usually look at your…'Cause we're just friends so…" Lilly gave me a weird look and sat in the massage chair that Henry got up from. Gosh, why am I so stupid? I've never said anything dumber.

"Thanks for driving both ways," Lilly said, getting into the car with Henry and me.

"No problem, honey," Henry's mom replied. "Sorry there's even more stuff back there. I just went shopping."

"It's fine…" I answered, realizing there was no place for Lilly to sit.

"Choose a lap, any lap," Henry laughed at Lilly. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat on my lap. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I kept poking her in the side, knowing she was ticklish there.

"Oliver!" she jumped, but I kept at it. "Oliver, stop!" she squirmed, and I just laughed at her helplessness. "Oliver please, stop!" Lilly begged, but then retaliated. She started ticking me all over.

"Ok, ok, truce!" I begged, out of breath.

She nodded, breathing hard after laughing so much. "Thanks for the ride, see-ya later Henry," Lilly and I got out of the car at her house.

_Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you  
So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too_

Lilly and I didn't want to go home yet, so we decided to walk along the beach. But my phone rang on the way. "Hello?" I finally answered Miley's call.

"Why'd you ignore my calls?" Miley asked.

"I didn't," I lied.

"Oliver, when you click ignore the ringing stops and it goes to your voicemail. I know when the call is ignored."

"Oh…well I was in a movie so I couldn't answer."

"What movie?"

"Blades of Glory," I replied.

"We saw that last week. You couldn't step outside and take my call?"

"I didn't wanna miss any of the funny parts!" I defended.

"Oliver, why did you ignore my calls? If you're mad at me just say so!"

"I'm not mad at you, Miley! I just…didn't feel like talking to you." I told her honestly.

"You didn't feel like talking to your girlfriend?!" Miley yelled, and I knew Lilly heard.

"Not during a good movie! But I'm talking to you now!"

"Who was there that's more important than me?"

"No one's more important than you, Miles." I answered almost robotically.

"Tell me who was there."

"It was me, Henry, Lilly-"

"That's all I need to hear, Oliver." Miley said angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, glancing at Lilly.

'Should I go?' Lilly mouthed.

"No, stay, you're fine." I said out loud.

"Oh, are you with her right now?" Miley asked.

"Miley, what is the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're basically cheating on me!"

"I am not cheating on you! I would never cheat on anyone!"

"Yeah, well Becca Weller says you guys were holding hands!" Miley screamed. I wish.

"Miley, Becca's a bitch, you know that! She's trying to break us up so she can have me to herself."

Miley sighed. "That doesn't mean you don't like Lilly."

"I don't like Lilly!" I screamed. "I never have, and I definitely never will!" I lied, but instantly regretted it when I saw the look on Lilly's face.

"What's so wrong with liking me?" Lilly asked, clearly hurt. "Am I that terrible?"

"What? Lil, no, don't take it like that." I said, ignoring Miley.

"No, it's fine," Lilly forced a smile. "I don't wanna be the cause of your guys' fight. Tell Miley that I'd never like you, never in a million years, so she doesn't have to worry." she told me, walking fast along the beach.

_Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find_

"Lil, wait!" I called after her, my heart shattering. Never? "Miley, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Don't bother. You know I tried to make this work, Oliver. I know you've liked me for three years, and trust me; I really didn't want to hurt you. But I don't know if us going out is such a great idea."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I didn't expect that.

"Oliver…I'm sorry. I can't lead you on anymore. I really am sorry."

"W-what are you saying, Miley?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm saying…it's over. I'm sorry. We both knew it wasn't gonna work out. You have feelings for Lilly, and…I still have feelings for Jake. I'm really sorry. See-ya." And with that, she hung up. I shut my phone in shock and sat down in the sand. What a great day. I lost my best friend and my girlfriend. I decided I might as well go find Lilly and try to patch things up.

_Don't matter what I say, only what I do_

_I never mean to do bad things to you_

_So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too_

I found her sitting on the shore, knees to her chest. "Lilly," I called, and saw her cringe when I did. She didn't answer, so I just walked up to her. "Lilly, can we talk?"

"No," Lilly hid her face.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't let people see me cry."

"_I_ made _you_ cry?" I was shocked. No one's ever made Lilly cry before. I've never felt worse in my life.

"Congratulations." she sniffed.

"Lilly…I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"Whatever, Oliver."

"I was just sick of people butting into my life. And I had to tell that to Miley to-"

"You know what, Oliver?" Lilly stood up, showing her tear-stained face. "You were right when you said Jake was using me. He wanted to make Miley jealous, so I agreed to help him out. So I guess I am that bad, because no guy has ever wanted to go out with me for real. And what you said…made me feel so bad about myself. So I'd appreciate it if you left me alone to cry. Thanks, now good-bye." Was she serious? They weren't really going out? Hallelujah!

_Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find_

"You weren't really going out?"

"Just forget it! Forget I said anything, Ok?" she turned back around to the ocean.

I scratched my head. "Uh…If it helps…Miley broke up with me. She said she still liked Jake."

"Wow, score one more guy for Miley Stewart." Lilly said bitterly.

"I really don't know why I went out with her in the first place." I said. "I knew she still liked Jake."

"Well if you really like someone, nothing else matters." Lilly replied with lots of wisdom. "At least you tried it."

"When did you get so knowledgeable about relationships?" I asked smiling, but then realized that was the completely wrong thing to say.

"Oh true, because I've never had experience, so I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Lil, I'm sorry, I'm a jerk. I always end up saying something wrong."

"At least you're honest," Lilly started walking back home.

_Don't matter what I say, only what I do_

"Lilly, come back, I'm an asshole! I don't mean anything that comes out of my mouth! You just make me so nervous sometimes that I say stupid things! I never think before I talk!" I was walking next to her now.

_I never mean to do bad things to you_

"Then what did you mean to say when you said you'd never like me, that Jake was probably using me, and that I wasn't experienced in relationships? Because all those are true." she turned to me.

_So quiet but I finally woke up _

"Lil…I…All I'm gonna say is that you can get any guy you want. And Jake was lucky to even fake go out with you. And one more thing…"

"What?" Lilly asked quietly.

"One of those things isn't true at all, and I don't know why I said it in the first place." I said, leaving her to wonder what I meant by that. I was referring to when I said I've never liked her and I never will.

_  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too_


	8. She Is

**A/N-ok, finally! sorry th is took so long to get up! i tried to put t his up on thursday, but i kept getting errors when i watned to upload the document. and then i went to new jersey until today, and i was still getting errors when i tried to put it up when i came back. but now its working, and i hope u like it. i liked writing it a lot. so dont be harsh, and enjoy! sorry again for the wait!**

**oh, and this song is "she is" by the fray. i love them!**

She Is

Lilly walked to Jake's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Lil," he greeted, then noticed her red face. "Have you been crying?" he closed his door and stepped out of his house. The two began walking down the street.

"Jake, I told Oliver that we weren't really going out."

"I just told Miley that too. But don't worry, I didn't tell her about why you did it."

"Thanks. So I guess we're broken up, huh?"

"I guess so. But babe, why were you crying?"

Lilly ignored the crying question yet again. "Jake, we're not pretending anymore. You don't have to call me babe or give me compliments anymore."

"But what if I want to?"

Lilly smiled. "Then I guess I'd have to let you."

"Babe," he turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't change the subject anymore. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Lil. What happened? Was it something with Oliver? What'd he do? Should I kick his ass?"

"No, no. He just…Well, he was on the phone with Miley. And she kept insisting that he liked me. So then he was all 'I do not like Lilly! I never have and I definitely never will!' And that just made me feel even worse about myself than I already did. I know, it's stupid, but I'm really self-conscious and I can only take so much. But then at the beach, I think he said that that wasn't true at all.. But he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. So I came to find you, just to tell you that I let it slip."

"You know what?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"I think you need to talk to Oliver."

"No way," Lilly stopped in her tracks. "I can't face him. He saw me cry! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Yes, I do. I cried on the set of Zombie High once because a zombie that I was fighting accidentally punched me for real. So I cried from the pain, and they used it as a blooper during the credits. It was humiliating." Lilly couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, you think that's funny?"

Lilly nodded. "A little."

"It wasn't funny to me. But I still had to go back to the set every day and film. So you wanna go talk to Oliver?"

"Nope," Lilly crossed her arms.

"But Lil, maybe he was implying that he liked you."

"No, he was just implying that in the past he might have liked me, or in the future he might. But not now. He's head-over-heels for Miley, just like the past three years. And I'm left being the canned fruit-"

"Lilly! You gotta stop putting yourself down like this! You can't compare yourself to Miley, or anyone else for that matter, Ok? You are two completely different people with two completely different personalities!"

"Yeah, she's got all the good qualities."

"Lil, you've got plenty of good things that Miley doesn't have."

"Yeah right." Lilly walked a little faster.

"You're athletic and strong, and you could beat any guy in soccer. And that's hott. You're hilarious, upbeat, and outgoing. You're unique and fun, and your hair is awesome. And you're not clumsy at all like Miley-I could go on forever! You wanna know one more thing? You are an amazing kisser. You definitely beat Miley in that category; hands down."

Lilly blushed and held out her hand. "Will you walk me to Oliver's?"

With a boyish grin, Jake laced is fingers with Lilly's and said, "My pleasure."

"I'm really second-guessing this decision," Lilly stated, at Oliver's doorstep with Jake.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly," Jake sighed, knocking on the door. Lilly tried to run away, but Jake picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

-Oliver's POV-

"Jake?" I asked tiredly, opening the door.

"First of all, I'm really sorry about your break-up with Miley. But I brought something that might cheer you up." he apologized, setting Lilly down in front of me.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

"Hey, Lil," I greeted quietly. Lilly just waved. There was a long silence between all of us.

"Ok, obviously you guys need some help here." Jake said, pulling me outside with them. "Alright, so I heard about this whole I'll don't like Lilly, never have, never will deal." Jake started.

"Jake," Lilly warned. "Don't bring that up."

"No, Lil, he didn't mean it. He said it wasn't true."

"Yeah, but he could be just saying that so I wouldn't get mad."

"Yeah, but Lil, we all know that he-" Jake started, but I cut him off.

"Jake? I think I can take it from here."

"Oh, my bad. I'll just go." Jake said. "See-ya, Oliver. Bye, babe." He lent down to give Lilly a kiss, but I interrupted him again.

"Jake." I said annoyed.

"Sorry," Jake pulled away. "I just needed to get one last kiss in before you guys-"

"Jake," Lilly warned.

"Sorry. Cheek?" he asked me, and I reluctantly nodded. Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off the porch and down the street.

_This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you_

I took Lilly's hand and sat her down next to me on the swinging bench on my porch. "Lil, I-"

"Oliver, you don't have to say anything. I overreacted, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I do and no, you didn't. I'm the one who should be sorry. I turn into such an asshole when I'm around you and I always say the wrong thing. Lil, when I said that to Miley, I was only saying it to get her to stop being mad at me, you have to believe me. And I-"

"I know, Oliver. I told you, I overreacted."

"No, Lil, you didn't. But-"

"Really, Oliver. We can pretend this whole thing never happened."

"Lil, stop interrupting, I need to tell you-"

"Oliver, you don't need to say any-" And that was all she got out before I kissed her to shut her up. And you know what? She kissed back

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

After a couple seconds we pulled away. She had a confused look on her face. I can't even believe I did that.

"Oliver…" Lilly started.

"Yeah?"

"I…I don't know."

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

"I don't know either."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the one that just kissed me!"

"You're the one that kissed back!" I defended myself.

"You're the one that kept kissing!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one that ended it!"

"No, I ended it!" Lilly yelled. As soon as she said this, I kissed her again. But this time, neither of us pulled away. I put my hands on her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Wait," I finally pulled away. "I can't do this to you. You're vulnerable. This is wrong."

_This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

"Well…do you like me?" she asked.

"...Do you like me?" I questioned right back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Why do you have to do that all the time?!"

"Why do you?!"

"You're so difficult, Oliver!"

"So are you!" I yelled. And right after I did, she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

We kissed even longer this time. And she was the first to pull away. "Wait a second!" she put her hands on my chest, pushing me away.

"What?!"

"You're on the rebound! I don't wanna be rebound girl!"

"Aha! So you like me!"

"I never said that!" Lilly crossed her arms.

"So…you don't like me?" I asked.

"I never said that either."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need some time to sort out your own feelings! Don't even pretend that you're over Miley already."

"But Lil-"

"Oliver, you've liked her for three years. Feelings don't just go away that quickly."

"Lil, please, I…I like you, Ok? You know I do. So do you like me or what?"

_This is gonna bring me to my knees_

_I just wanna hold you close to me_

"You know I like you too. I've liked you for a long time…" her voice trailed off.

"Really?" I smirked. "How long?" She mumbled something that I could understand. I asked her to repeat it, but she just mumbled again. "Lil, I can't understand you."

"Three years," she said loud and clear. "I've had the biggest crush on you for three years, happy now?"

"Are you serious? You hid it really well."

"The thing is though, I really didn't. Everyone else could tell but you were too hung up on Miley to notice. Speaking of which, Jake wasn't the only one trying to make someone jealous. I was trying to make you jealous."

"Well, you succeeded. You guys make me sick."

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

Lilly laughed. "Good."

"So…you still don't wanna go out with me?"

"Well I do! I want to, so bad! But you still have feelings for Miley, right?"

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Did I? I wasn't really sure. "A little, I guess. But not like I like you!"

"Oliver, it's impossible to get over someone that quickly!"

"Then when am I supposed to get over her?"

"I don't know; that's up to you!"

"What if I always have something for her?"

"I don't know, Oliver!"

"Would that mean that I can never go out with you?"

"Oliver, I don't know!"

_She is everything I needed_

"So if I still have the tiniest bit of feelings for Miley, I can't go out with anyone? Is that what you're saying?" I was pissed now.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" she yelled.

"Then what are you saying?" I yelled right back.

"I'm saying that maybe I just love you!" she screamed. Love? Did Lilly Truscott just say that she loved me?

_She is everything_


	9. Chemicals React

**a/n-so i think this is gonna be the last chapter. not sure if i can drag it out anymore lol. buttt i just got an idea for a oneshot that i'll start soon! **

**thanks to all my reviewers, u guys seriously make my day. no lie. and even if u didnt review, thanks for reading! i luv u guysss ur awesome!**

**this ones by aly and aj if u didnt kno. it's a good song. u shud prolly listen to it. oh yeah, and i'm sorry if there's some parts that don't make sense-i got a lot of chem hw and i dont exactly have time or energy to read this over. sorry if the end sucks, but i hope u enjoyed the story :-) -x3-Erin**

Chemical's React

-Lilly's POV-

"You…you what?" Oliver asked nervously.

"I…um…" I stammered. Uh-oh. I just told Oliver I loved him.

"I…I gotta go…It's late. See-ya." He jumped inside and closed the door.

"Shit," I cursed out loud. I just ruined my relationship with Oliver.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

I needed Miley. As it started drizzling, I walked to Miley's and knocked on her door. It began raining harder when Jackson answered the door.

"Lilly, what are you doing out there?" he asked.

"Uh…is Miley home?"

"Yeah, she's up in her room. Come on in." he opened the door. "Go on up."

"Thanks," I said, and started up the stairs. "Actually, can I ask you a question?"

Jackson tilted his head and looked towards a girl on the couch. "Kinda busy," he said.

"Please? I need a guy's point of view, please!" I begged.

"Fine, you have three minutes."

"Ok, what would you do if a girl you just kissed said she loved you? Would u be completely freaked?"

"Awe, did you tell someone you loved them?" the girl on the couch asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

"That's so sweet! How come you never tell me you love me, Jackson? I've said it to you before!"

"Uh…Because…I was saving it for a special occasion!" Jackson lied, then noticed the look on her face. "Like now!" he added. "I love you, Casey!"

"I love you too!" she jumped up and hugged him. He glared at me as he did, and I put my hands up as if to say sorry and jogged up the stairs.

I knocked on Miley's door, but no one answered. She must have the music on. I opened the door and found the radio on, and Miley and Jake making out on her bed. Jake jumped as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Lilly," he said innocently.

"Lilly…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you…If it's a bad time I can totally leave and talk to you tomorrow."

"Uh, no, it's fine. Come on in." Miley assured.

"It's getting late anyway. I gotta go home. Talk to you tomorrow, Lilly. Bye, Miley," Jake gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

"Miley, I'm so sorry about everything and I feel like I'm losing you and I really need you right now and I'm sorry about lying to you about going out with Jake and being the cause of your break-up with Oliver and I just need to sit down." I collapsed on her bed.

"Don't even worry about anything, Lil. Everything's good now. Jake and I are together now and now you can be with Oliver! And by the way, I'm sorry I went out with him while you liked him. I mean you always denied you liked him so I figured you wouldn't care but I'm really sorry-"

"Miles…Oliver and I kissed and-"

"You kissed?! Awesome!"

"Miley…I told Oliver that I loved him."

"You what?" her grin faded.

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!"

"Lilly, this is bad! Guys don't want to hear that you love them! It freaks them out! If you say that, they'll think you're clingy or too attached you know? They think it's too much of a commitment and they don't wanna be tied down!"

"I didn't know that! Ah, this sucks!"

"Maybe not. How'd he respond when you told him?" Miley asked me.

"He said he had to go and went inside."

"This sucks." Miley agreed. "Tomorrow you need to talk to him."

"What if he avoids me?"

"Make him listen!"

"Lilly, your mom just called," Jackson popped his head in Miley's room. "She wants you home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Miley," I said, hugging her.

I hadn't seen Oliver all day, so I called him. No answer though. When I called his house, his mom said he was "out". So I guessed he was avoiding me. That night, I decided to call him one more time.

"Hello?" he answered nervously.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" I acted like everything was normal.

"Around…" he replied.

"Oh…well, you wanna hang out?"

"Actually, my mom wants me to stay in since I was out late last night."

"Oh Ok. Well you wanna chill tomorrow?"

"I would but I got homework."

"During Spring Break?"

"I wanna get a jump start on it. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." he said and hung up. Yup, he was definitely avoiding me.

The next day I hung out with Miley and Jake. While Miley went to the bathroom, I figured I'd ask Jake what was on my mind.

"Hey, Jake, the first time Miley told you she loved you when you were together…did you get freaked out?"

Jake chuckled a little bit. "Actually, I told her I loved her first. And she stopped talking to me for a week. She was just scared though, eventually she came around. I wouldn't worry about anything, Lil," he answered, just as Miley came back. Jackson was working at Rico's, and he was on his cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." he sighed and hung up the phone. "I hate you," he glared at me. I just shrugged.

"Anyway, I think I've been a third wheel enough for today. I'll see you guys later." With that, I left to my house.

At 11:00, I decided I had done enough thinking and I was going to Oliver's to make him talk to me. I put his tree fort latter on the side of his house up to his window and climbed up.

I knocked on the window and waited for him to open it. As soon as he did, he helped me inside.

"What are you doing out there? You could get hurt."

"I'm fine," I said, straightening out my clothes.

"So…what brings you here?" Oliver asked innocently, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been ignoring me?"

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react_

"Oh, that." Oliver looked down.

"Yeah, that." I said. "This is about me telling you I loved you, right?" Oliver didn't say anything. He just continued looking at his feet. "Oliver, it'd be nice if you looked at me while I'm talking to you." I suggested, and he lifted his head.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. It's just…you scared me. I got freaked out. I mean yeah, I like you…I like you a lot. But I don't know what love is. You don't know either."

"I think I do, Oliver."

"There's no way you can love me, Lilly. You can't have that strong of feelings for me! We're only 15!"

"So?"

"So, that's scary!"

"Oliver, I love you, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore, Ok? But if you don't feel the same way that I feel about you then maybe it's not meant to be." I told him simply.

"But, Lilly, I just got freaked out."

_you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe_

"But why, Oliver? So I said I love you, so what? It was true! But you just blew me off and avoided me, without an explanation and without telling me how you felt!"

"Lilly…when did you know that you loved me?"

"When I fell off my bike when we were seven and you held my hand and kissed my boo-boos."

Oliver chuckled lightly. "Lil, we were seven."

"So, who cares?" I smiled softly.

"But I don't know what love means now, how could you know then?"

_we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny_

I just shrugged. "All I know is that we belong together. I know I can always trust you and I'll always be there for you and take care of you, and I hoped you'd do the same to me. I guess that's all there's left to say, so I guess I'll leave you alone now." I started out the window.

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react_

"Wait," Oliver stood up. "So that's what love is?"

"Yeah…so, I'll see ya."

"Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," Oliver grinned.

I smiled huge. "I was hoping you did."

_kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

"So you gonna show me some love or what?" Oliver asked, arms open and waiting for a hug.

I ran into his arms and he swung me around.

"Hey, Lil?" he asked, sitting down on his bed and pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I made you cry the other day. It really killed me to know that I was the cause of your tears. No lie, I'm truly sorry."

I just shrugged. "Only someone I love could get me that sad," I laughed.

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react_

"So…can you please never ever kiss Jake again?" Oliver asked randomly. "'Cause that makes me wanna stab puppies."

"Oliver, that's horrible!" I laughed. "But I promise I won't, as long as you promise to never kiss Miley again."

"I promise. Do you believe me that I'm over her?"

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

_we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love_

"So…are we together now?" Oliver asked.

_but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes_

"I don't know, I haven't been asked out," I smiled flirtatiously.

_And just like that_

"Lilly Truscott," Oliver started.

"Yes?" I smiled.

_The chemicals react_

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah, Lil. I do."

"Then yes, I will." I smiled, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

_The chemicals react_


End file.
